Theorien Ein Wahnsinn in 12 Artikeln
by Alanija
Summary: Post HBP! Was passiert, wenn man einige abstruse Theorien, verrückte HPFans und ne Menge Wahnsinn mischt? Zeitungsartikel über das Geschehen in Hogwarts nach HBP!
1. Kapitel: Liebeskranker Hogwartsgeist

** Vorsicht: HBP-Spoiler!**

Zu folgender Artikelserie kommt man, wenn sich ein paar verrückte Harry Potter Fans über die unmöglichen Theorien der Neulinge in ihrem Forum wundern. Irgendwann hat es so kommen müssen, dass der erste es nicht mehr aushielt und die Theorien zu vermischen begann und in unserem Wahn schaukelten wir uns gegenseitig zu ganz abstrusen Ideen hoch.   
In dieser Artikelserie ist nun alles was sich logisch zusammenführen lässt verarbeitet. Nehmt das ganze nicht so ernst und wer errät, welche Theorien von den Neulingen Ernst gemeint waren und zu welchen wir uns hinreißen ließen erhält nen Keks.

Achja, wir danken Heavy, Sazaria und Litchie fürs Ideen geben (was um halb 4 Uhr morgens nicht alles Produktives entsteht), Litchie, Amy und heavy fürs beta Lesen und natürlich unseren Neulingen mit den Superideen dafür, dass sie es geschafft haben uns in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Natürlich gehört uns nichts, sondern alles JKR und sollte sie jemals mit ihren Figuren sowas vorhaben... Gott bewahre!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Liebeskranker Hogwartsgeist ertränkt Sie-wissen-schon-wessen rechte Hand**

Wie in unserer letzten Ausgabe berichtet, fand Bellatrix Lestrange, rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort und Mörderin des unschuldig in Azkaban inhaftierten Sirius Black, unter mysteriösen Umständen den Tod. Faszinierenderweise wurde sie auf dem Gang des Hogwarts-Expresses aufgefunden, wo sie den Tod durch Ertrinken erlitt. Warum sie sich dort befand, ist offiziell noch nicht geklärt, aber aus zuverlässiger Quelle wurde verlautbar, dass Bellatrix Lestrange mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Auftrag ihres Lords erhielt, einen Anschlag auf die Schüler von Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Einen Tag nach dem Fund ihrer Leiche wäre der Hogwarts-Express mit Schülern auf der Fahrt in die Sommerferien gefüllt gewesen und der Anschlag hätte wahrscheinlich Erfolg gehabt. Wie und durch wen dieses Unglück verhindert wurde, war bis heute unbekannt.

Dies war Ihnen selbstverständlich bereits bekannt, da unsere Zeitung bereits vor einigen Tagen darüber berichtete, aber heute können wir Ihnen nun auch endlich die Ursache dieses plötzlichen Todes enthüllen!

Ein Hogwartsgeist, der seit etwa 50 Jahren im Schloss spukt, hat ein seltsames, jedoch glaubwürdiges und erklärendes Geständnis abgelegt. Der allen Hogwartsschülern als „Moaning Myrtle" bekannte Geist spukt seit ihrem ungeklärten Tod vor etwa 50 Jahren in einer Mädchentoilette. Unbestätigten Quellen zufolge, soll Jener-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu der Zeit auch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen sein. Wenn man diesen Quellen Glauben schenkt, war Myrtles Tod mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Zufall. Myrtle, die nach eigenen Angaben ihren Todesort seitdem nur selten verlassen hat, vergoss seither viele Tränen über ihr unfreiwilliges Dasein als Geist.

Nun gab sie im Interview bekannt, dass ein auf Hogwarts und auch außerhalb der Schule wohl bekannter junger Mann der Grund war, dass sie die Toilette und sogar die Schule für kurze Zeit verlassen hat. Draco Malfoy, der Sohn des in Azkaban inhaftierten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, sei ihre neue Liebe, seit sie eingesehen habe, dass Harry Potter, ihr erster Schwarm, ihre Liebe nicht erwidere und niemals erwidern würde (mehr über Harry Potters Liebesleben siehe Seite 9). Wie die Liebschaft des jungen Malfoys und Myrtle begann, konnte nur mit viel Überzeugungskraft und tröstenden Worten, da Myrtle ständig in Tränen ausbrach, von Ihrer allzeit auf alles vorbereiteten Reporterin ans Licht gebracht werden.

Draco Malfoy hatte scheinbar große persönliche Probleme, die Myrtle jedoch nicht bereit war weiter auszuführen. In Myrtle fand er jemanden, der ihn verstand und ihm helfen konnte. „Er war ja so traurig und von Sorgen geplagt, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu helfen und mit der Zeit trösteten wir uns beide. Ich vergaß meine Sorgen und er die seinen, wenn wir miteinander sprachen", beschreibt Myrtle die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung, die zu einer ungewöhnlichen Liebe führten. Und doch dauerte es mehrere Tage, Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate (_Anmerkung der Redaktion:_ als Geist verliert man wohl etwas das Zeitgefühl), bis Malfoy Junior Myrtle unter Tränen seine Liebe gestand. Ihr Glück währte jedoch nicht lang, denn seit dieser Liebeserklärung suchte Malfoy die Toilette nicht mehr auf und schien Myrtles Gegenwart zu meiden.

Aus Sorge um ihren Geliebten begab sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm und wurde auch fündig. Zu ihrem Leidwesen jedoch verlief die Begegnung nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn anstatt ihr dankbar zu sein und sie zu beruhigen, geriet Draco Malfoy, kaum hatte er sie entdeckt, in Rage, bestritt alle liebenden Worte, die er ihr jemals gesagt hatte und verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Von schweren Depressionen geplagt, ließ Myrtle sich aber nicht davon abhalten, einen Plan zu schmieden, um ihren Freund zur Rede zu stellen und zurückzugewinnen. Doch wo konnte er ihr nicht entfliehen? Hogwarts war groß und bis jetzt war er ihr immer wieder entkommen.

Der einzige Ausweg, der ihr einfiel, war der Hogwarts-Express, und so verließ Myrtle zwei Tage vor Abreise der Hogwartsschüler zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Tod das Schulgelände, um sich im Zug zu verstecken.

In ihrer ersten Nacht und dem folgenden Tag hatte Myrtle viel, worüber sie nachdachte, wobei der junge Malfoy einen großen Teil ihrer deprimierten Gedanken einnahm. Sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut, brach sie bald in Tränen aus und in dem Abteil, in dem sie sich versteckt hielt, begann sich ein See aus salzigen Tränen zu bilden. Laut Myrtles verschwommener Darstellung der Ereignisse, öffnete sich einige Stunden nach Einbruch der Dämmerung ihrer zweiten Nacht im Zug plötzlich die Abteiltür und all das Wasser, das sich angestaut hatte, schwemmte einer Flutwelle gleich durch die Tür hinaus in den Gang. Kaum hatte sich die Flut gelegt, entdeckte Myrtle eine leblose, am Boden liegende, schwarzhaarige Frau. Aus Angst, Schuld an diesem Tod zu haben, verließ sie den Hogwarts-Express fluchtartig in Richtung Schloss und war erst gestern bereit, sich des Mordes an Bellatrix Lestrange, der gefürchteten Todesserin, zu stellen und ein Interview zu geben. Ihre größte Angst, nach Azkaban wegen Mordes zu kommen, habe sich letztendlich gelegt, nachdem sie erfuhr, dass ihr Opfer eine gesuchte Mörderin war. Nicht unerheblich bei dieser Entscheidung wird wohl auch gewesen sein, dass Draco Malfoy, kaum, dass er von diesen Ereignissen erfuhr, sofort zu ihr eilte und sie nicht nur um Verzeihung bat, sondern auch seiner Dankbarkeit über den Tod seiner Tante dadurch Ausdruck verlieh, indem er sie vor versammelter Schule küsste.

Rita Skeeter (alias Alanjia in Zusammenarbeit mit Marguerida)

soo... das wars fürs erste von uns :) Demnächst wird es mit dem zweiten Artikel weitergehen.


	2. Kapitel: Das Mysterium im Ministerium

soo.. ihr habt lang genug gewartet :gg: Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Artikel! Wieder einmal ein Dank an unsere Betas (heute nur Amy und heavy) und lieben Dank an die alle Leser, besonders an die, die einen Kommentar dagelassen haben :)

milva: Vielen Dank... ein paar der Ideen haben wir tatsächlich von Leuten, die sie ernst gemeint haben.. aber ich verrate nicht welche davon Leider kein Keks für dich :lach:

Murmel: Dankö auch an dich :) Wie man darauf kommt haben wir uns auch schon überlegt...

Felicitas: Schwesterchen :knuddl: Danke, dass du gekommiet hast. Keine Kekse auch für dich :g:

* * *

**Das Mysterium im Ministerium**

In den letzten Tagen häuften sich die Gerüchte um geheiminisvolle Vorkommnisse im Department of Mysteries, die selbst den dort arbeitenden Unspeakables Sorgen bereiteten. Man redete von Hundegebell, Brüllen von Tigern und Löwen und dem Blöken eines Elches, von riesigen Löchern, die sich plötzlich in Boden und Wänden aufgetan haben und genauso schnell wieder verschwunden seien und von noch unidentifizierten Spuren von Magie. Auch Erklärungen waren reichlich zur Hand und reichten von „Peeves hat sich wohl ein neues Zuhause gesucht" über „Außerirdische" bis hin zu „Angst vor Dem-dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-werden-darf - Ministeriumsmitarbeiter drehen durch". Doch keine dieser Spekulationen kam der Wahrheit auch nur halbwegs nahe.

In einer offiziellen Stellungnahme versuchte das Ministerium die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen, um den Gerüchten Paroli zu bieten. Percy Weasley, ehemals rechte Hand des Exministers Cornelius Fudge und nun wichtiger Mitarbeiter von Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, gab während einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass den Geräuschen nachgegangen worden sei. „Ich selbst war Teil der Aurorenmannschaft, die in den Raum mit dem Vorhang geschickt wurde, um die Sache aufzuklären, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass dort nichts Gefährliches war!"

In wieweit man dieser Aussage Glauben schenken kann, sei dahingestellt, denn bei dem Raum mit dem Vorhang handelt es sich um den Raum, in dem Sirius Black im Kampf gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wessen Todesser letztes Jahr den Tod gefunden hat, als er, von einem Lähmzauber seiner kürzlich verstorbenen Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen, hinter den dort aufgestellten Vorhang fiel. Der Vorhang steht dort zu Forschungszwecken und seine Bedeutung und Funktion ist noch nicht geklärt. Sicher ist jedoch, dass jeder, der durch den Vorhang fällt, verschwindet und nicht wieder zurückkommt. Des Weiteren liegen uns noch andere Informationen zum Verlauf des Erkundungsgangs vor, die wir Ihnen nicht vorenthalten wollen.

„Wir näherten uns also vorsichtig dem Raum. Diesem Weatherby (_Anmerkung der Redaktion:_ Hierbei handelt es sich um Fudges Spitzname für Mr. Percy Weasley) da, dem haben ganz schön heftig die Knie geschlottert. Wohl war ihm nicht bei der Sache, musste aber mit, alles offiziell unter persönlicher Aufsicht des Ministers, alles Bockmist, das Bürschchen hat uns eher behindert. Wollten grad den Raum genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, als sein Schrei ertönte. War dieser Lackaffe doch tatsächlich in ein riesiges Loch gefallen, weil er Schiss davor hatte, Lumos zu benutzen. Er gäbe sonst ein zu leichtes Ziel ab, meinte er, aber das hatte er nun davon!", stellte unser Informant mit nicht zu verhehlender Genugtuung fest. Genauere Angaben zu dem Loch konnte er nicht machen, nur noch, dass es sich scheinbar um den Eingang zu einem Tunnel gehandelt habe, welcher aber wieder zugeschüttet worden war und von dem niemand weiß, wohin er führt**e**.

Für die Geräusche hatte er auch eine Erklärung parat: Es wurden Spuren und Haare von Tieren gefunden. Untersuchungen ergaben, dass es sich hierbei um einen schwarzen Hund, einen orangeroten Tiger und einen Hirsch handelte. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, das sie durch das Loch und den vorhandenen Tunnel entschwunden sind, da die Ausmaße des Loches einem Hirsch durchaus Platz geboten hätte**n**. Wie allerdings der Tunnel dorthin kam, konnte er nicht erklären. „Bestimmt waren die Viecher das mit dieser unbekannten Magie, von der wir auch Spuren gefunden haben", fügte er noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Diese eigentlich als Scherz gemeinte Theorie sollte sich aber nachher noch als wahr herausstellen.

Wir konnten nämlich die geheimnisvollen Tiere ausfindig machen! Und wie schon so oft, waren auch diesmal wieder Hogwarts und „Der Auserwählte" Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Geschichte. Denn bei den drei Tieren handelt es sich um keine Geringeren, als James und Lily Potter, die Eltern des Jungen-der-lebt und seinen Paten, den bekannten Sirius Black. Ja liebe Leser, sie haben richtig gelesen. Die drei sind von den Toten zurückgekehrt! Wir haben keine Mühen gescheut, ein Exklusivinterview mit ihnen zu kriegen, was sich jedoch als ziemlich kompliziert erwiesen hat, denn alle drei sind, wie es scheint, in ihrer Animagusform gefangen. Wie es dazu kam, später.

Mit einem Plakat, auf dem die Buchstaben des Alphabets aufgezeichnet waren erzählten die drei ihre Geschichte:

Aus noch ungeklärten Gründen starb Sirius Black nicht als er durch den Vorhang fiel. Eine Theorie besagt, dass Mr. Black zur gleichen Zeit, als er durch den Vorhang fiel vom Stupor von Mrs. Lestrange getroffen wurde und dadurch die tödliche Wirkung irgendwie aufgehoben wurde. Als nun diese Frau vor zwei Wochen verstarb (wir berichteten), wurde Black von diesem Zauber befreit. „Völlige Dunkelheit umgab mich und ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo ich war und was ich hier machte. Irgendwo in der Ferne sah ich ein kleines Licht und ich fing an langsam darauf zuzugehen. Meine einzige Sorge in dem Moment war Harry, der ja gerade mitten in einem Kampf steckte. Ich wollte sofort zu ihm und ihm eine größtmögliche Hilfe sein. Plötzlich spürte ich, dass sich zwei Menschen an meinen Händen festhielten, der eine Links und der andere Rechts. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, warum, wusste ich einfach, dass sie mir nichts Böses tun wollten und dass ich sie einfach mitnehmen musste."

Mit den beiden Fremden an der Hand ging Black weiter auf das Licht zu, von dem Gedanken besessen Harry zu helfen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich es geschafft habe. Meine Erinnerungen daran sind ganz verschwommen. Auf einmal fanden wir uns in unserer Animagusgestalt vor dem Vorhang im Department of Mysteries wieder." Jetzt endlich habe er auch seine Begleiter erkennen können. „James und Lily, ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben!"

James, der Hirsch und Lily, die Tigerin, haben keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an das, was ihnen nach ihrem tragischen Tod am 31. Oktober 1981 zustieß.

Nachdem sich die drei erst einmal begrüßt und vor allem sichergestellt hatten, dass es sich wirklich um ihre Freunde handel**t**e, suchten sie nach einem Weg heraus. „Gerade als ich dachte, wenn es doch hier einen Tunnel hinaus gäbe, tat sich dieses Loch vor uns auf. Natürlich waren wir am Anfang erstmal misstrauisch, aber nach gründlicher Untersuchung wagten wir unser Glück und folgten dem Tunnel in die Freiheit, von wo aus wir uns sofort nach Hogwarts begaben", berichtete Sirius.

Dort hat sich dann die neue Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, kürzlich ernannte Nachfolgerin des vor einem Monat verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore, ihrer Sache angenommen. Nach diversen Tests, welche die Identität der Personen bestätigten, informierte sie „Den Auserwählten" über die Rückkehr seiner Lieben.

Da bis jetzt noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden wurde, die drei wieder in Menschen zu verwandeln, verbleiben sie erst einmal in Hogwarts unter der Pflege von Rubeus Hagrid, dem Wildhüter und Lehrer für magische Geschöpfe.

Auch in dunkelsten Zeiten gibt es noch Hoffnung und Wunder, wie uns die Rückkehr von Padfoot (Sirius Black), Prongs (James Potter) und Flower (Lily Potter), wie sie in ihrer Animagusform genannt werden, zeigt.

Rita Skeeter (alias Marguerida in Zusammenarbeit mit Alanija)


	3. Kapitel: Beachparty in Hogwarts

**Beachparty in Hogwarts**

Vor einer Woche begann es: Eulen flogen quer durch Großbritannien, von London, bis Edinburgh, von Dover und Plymouth bis Belfast. Einige flogen sogar bis hoch in den Norden zu den Shetland-Inseln, am nördlichsten Rand von GB, so dass auch die zurückgezogensten Familien erreicht wurden. Und warum das Ganze? Was war so wichtig, dass sämtliche Posteulen für eine Woche ausgebucht waren? Das, liebe Leser, war, sofern Sie ihre Eule nicht gelesen haben, eine Einladung zur ersten Beachparty in Hogwarts und es sollte die größte werden, die Großbritannien je gesehen hat.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen tagelang auf Hochtouren, das Quidditchfeld war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, da es vollständig mit Sand bedeckt wurde, um eine alte Muggeltradition für den Strand spielen zu können: Beachvoleryball. Der riesige Sandstrand zog sich über das ganze Gelände bis zum See hinunter.

Professoren, Schüler und Ehemalige halfen mit, um dieses Großereignis auf die Beine zu stellen. So tüftelten Professor Hooch, Fluglehrerin in Hogwarts, und Oliver Wood, ehemaliger Schüler und inzwischen Profiquidditchspieler bei Eintracht Pfützensee, tagelang an der neuen Sportart Beachquidditch, um Beachvoleryball auch für Zauberer interessant zu machen und auch Professor Slughorn hatte die Möglichkeit, seine Zaubertrankkünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Aus seinen Kesseln stammten hunderte verschiedene Drinks, harmlose, aber auch nicht ganz so harmlose. Auf die Frage, wo er all die Rezepte her habe, antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Raten sie mal, was die beste Motivation für einen jungen Studenten von Zaubertränken ist." Seine berühmten Parties sind anscheinend Grund dafür, warum seine Fähigkeiten bis zum heutigen Tag nicht eingerostet sind.

Nicht unschuldig am Erfolg der Party waren auch die Weasley-Zwillinge. Die beiden Jungunternehmer, die letzte Woche von Financial Wizard zu den erfolgreichsten Unternehmern des Jahres gewählt wurden, sorgten mit den von ihnen vertriebenen Scherzartikeln für die meisten Lacher des Abends. Wer heute immer noch nichts von ihnen gehört hat, der muss wirklich am Ende der Welt leben. Ihre beiden Läden, in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmeade, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, sind besonders unter Kindern und Jugendlichen ein echter Renner. Als besondere Werbung für sich, sehen die beiden an, dass der Hausmeister von Hogwarts, Argus Filch, sämtliche ihrer Artikel auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände hat setzen lassen. Professor McGonagall hatte dieses Verbot allerdings für die Tage der Party aufgehoben.

Und gestern war es dann endlich soweit: Die Party des Jahres begann. Auch wenn niemandem bis zu Beginn bekannt war, wer zu welchem Anlass geladen hatte, erschienen die Leute in Scharen. Die Gedenkminute für den kürzlich verstorben Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, wurde gegen Ende von den Weasley-Zwillingen mit einem fröhlichen „Schwabbi Dings und zumdi dumdei" beendet. Auf die Frage, ob eine solche Feier kurz nach seinem Tod richtig wäre, meinten sämtliche Befragte einstimmig, dass so etwas genau in seinem Sinne gewesen wäre, da er nie wollte, dass man Trübsal bläst, sondern sein Leben trotz aller Gefahren zu leben weiß. Cecilia Smith, Ladeninhaberin in Hogsmeade, sagte: „Dumbledore war ein großartiger Mensch. Nur auf Grund seines Starrsinns wurde die Zaubererschaft endlich davon überzeugt, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer tatsächlich wieder unter uns ist. Obwohl niemand ihm Glauben schenkte, hat er weiterhin darauf beharrt. Sein Tod ist ein großer Verlust für uns, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht in Apathie versinken, sondern müssen uns weiter auf den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren. Dafür ist ein Zusammenhalt der Widerstandskämpfer notwendig. Und wie lässt sich dieser besser verstärken, als durch große Feiern, auf denen man sich näher kommen kann und zu einer großen Gemeinschaft zusammenwachsen kann? Die heutigen Gastgeber haben wirklich richtig gehandelt."

Die Gastgeber, die waren ein Thema für sich und die wohl größte Überraschung des Abends. Beginnen sollte die Party um Punkt 19 Uhr am Quidditchfeld, aber das Gelände begann sich schon gegen 15 Uhr zu füllen. Die Gastgeber ließen sich jedoch nicht blicken. Erst auf die Sekunde pünktlich um sieben Uhr am Abend erloschen plötzlich alle Lichter und eine gespenstische Stille legte sich über die Ländereien. Auf dem Zuschauerrang der Lehrer und des Kommentators bei Quidditchspielen begann sich etwas zu regen und vier Gestalten traten in das einzige Licht, das noch leuchtete. Dass es um sieben Uhr abends normalerweise nie so dunkel ist - zumindest nicht im Sommer - schien wohl niemandem aufzufallen. Aber wer denkt auch an solch banale Dinge, wenn man plötzlich in das Antlitz eines Tigers schaut.

Erinnern Sie sich an den Artikel vom **28.7.** Damals berichtete unsere Zeitung exklusiv von den seltsamen Vorkommnissen im Department of Mysteries und der Aufklärung jener Ereignisse. Ein Hund, ein Hirsch und ein Tiger hatten sich auf mysteriöse Weise aus dem Raum, von dem niemand weiß, wozu er dient, hinter dem Vorhang befreit und später wurde bekannt, dass jene drei Tiere niemand anderes, als Sirius Black, sowie James und Lily Potter waren, die in ihrer Animagusgestalt gefangen sind.

Und jene drei Animagi waren nun auch Gastgeber der Party! Der Abend begann also ganz offiziell mit einer Art Konzert der drei, das sie zuvor einstudiert hatten. Schließlich sprach Harry Potter im Namen seiner tierischen Anverwandten noch ein paar Worte und nach dem offiziellen Teil ging endlich die Post ab.

Als besondere Überraschung hatten sich die Schicksalsschwestern davon überzeugen lassen, ihre Tournee durch Südamerika zu unterbrechen, um für Stimmung sorgen zu können. Denn welcher Star würde sich schon solch ein Publikum entgehen lassen. Wie der Produzent der Gruppe bekannt gab, spielten sie heute sogar zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte ihres Erfolges, ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden!

Auch einige andere Geheimnisse wurden gelüftet. Ginny Weasley, ständige Begleiterin von Harry Potter, ließ verlauten, dass ein gewisser Kater namens Krummbein auch ein Animagus sei. Krummbein wurde vor vier Jahren von Hermione Granger in der Magischen Menagerie, einem Tiergeschäft in der Winkelgasse, gekauft. Die Besitzerin des Ladens hatte jenen Kater jahrelang in ihrer Obhut, da ihn auf Grund seiner krummen Beine (daher wohl der Name Krummbein) niemand kaufen wollte, bis sich schließlich die junge Miss Granger seiner erbarmte. Nun erzählte Miss Weasley, dass es sich bei Krummbein um den für tot gehaltenen Todesser Regulus Alphard Black, Bruder von Sirius Black, handele. Inwieweit man dies glauben kann und ob die Behauptung, dass Mr. Black Sie-wissen-schon-wem tatsächlich den Rücken gekehrt habe und dadurch angeblich von einem hochrangigen Todesser getötet worden sei, tatsächlich wahr ist, bleibt unklar.

Auch andere Dinge widerlegen diese Behauptung. So sah man nicht nur Lily und James Potter in tierischer Gestalt miteinander turteln, sondern auch Sirius Black schien sich ganz eindeutig zu Krummbein hingezogen zu fühlen, was ganz offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Weiterhin schienen sich auch menschliche Liebeleien anzudeuten. Ronald Weasley schien sich kaum von Hermione Granger losreißen zu können, Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter waren nur noch zusammen anzutreffen und Remus Lupin, ein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, entdecke man Händchen haltend mit der Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks. Bill Weasley erschien mit seiner frisch angetrauten Fleur Weasley, der Französin, die als Champion für Beauxbattons am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hatte., Fred Weasley kam in Begleitung der bezaubernden Angelina Johnson und sein Zwillingsbruder George Weasley mit Katie Bell.

Trotz der dunklen Zeiten ließ sich die Liebe nicht vertreiben, sondern trat vermehrt auf. Hoffen wir, dass sie den unvermeidlichen Krieg überdauern und zu einem glücklichen Ende führen.

Rita Skeeter (alias Alanija in Zusammenarbeit mit Marguerida)


End file.
